


happy like an old time movie

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the album launch party, Joe watches Caitlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy like an old time movie

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Magic  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Do you believe in magic?  
> In a young girls heart  
> How the music can free her  
> whenever it starts  
> And it's magic  
> if the music is groovy  
> It makes you feel happy like an old time movie  
> I'll tell ya about the magic  
> It'll free your soul  
> but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/749846.html?thread=99003414#t99003414

This, Joe couldn't help but think to himself, was one of the parts of being a musician that he hated. Getting to sing for a living was great, playing for packed houses was amazing. Even touring, with its long stretches on cramped buses was a necessary evil that could be fun most times. 

 

This though? An album launch party where there were industry movers and shakers all trying to tell him how they were more important than the last? 

 

This was the kind of thing he could do without. 

 

Except that today it didn't seem so bad. 

 

Because he and the band had played a couple of songs for the room and all the songs, especially the album's title track, _Tennessee Whiskey_ had garnered as good of a reception as they had every night on tour. Once that was over, he'd answered a couple of questions on stage before the compère had released him to mingle with the crowd and told the DJ to start playing songs. For a moment, Joe had winced, expecting to hear his own voice booming out over the speakers while he spoke to the suits, a situation that had always struck him as wickedly self indulgent. The DJ had thought different however, playing a mix of oldies and newer chart music and the dance floor had swiftly filled, led chiefly by Iris and Caitlin. 

 

And Joe hadn't been able to take his eyes off them since. 

 

Fine. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Caitlin. 

 

He'd never seen her like this before, though from snippets of conversations he'd overheard, he knew that she and Iris have hit the dance floor together at various clubs in various tour spots. He didn't ever go with them though - he always figured that Iris had enough of having her dad around and he didn't particularly enjoy the idea of being the oldest person in the room. 

 

So he'd never seen this side of Caitlin. The side that got all dolled up in a little black dress, hair swaying from side to side as she moved to the music. The smile on her face was brighter than any of the lights shining in the room and Joe knew only part of that could be blamed on Cisco's rather exuberant style of dancing. 

 

He'd never seen her like this before, but he knew he'd love to see it again. 

 

"Why don't you join them?" Barry's voice beside him, low and teasing, broke him from his reverie. He met the younger man's gaze and lifted one eyebrow. 

 

"Yeah, 'cause Iris would love that," he answered. Barry inclined his head with a sheepish grin, conceding the point. "Besides, this coming from Mr I Don't Dance?" 

 

"Ah, but I have a plan." Barry seemed remarkably self assured for someone with two left feet and Joe found out why seconds later, when the track that was playing ended and a new one struck up. 

 

A slow song. 

 

A slow song that, even better, still did not have Joe's voice on it. 

 

Joe blinked in surprise and Barry chuckled as he clapped him on the shoulder. "You're welcome," he said, moving away towards Iris, meeting no resistance as he pulled her towards him. Caitlin smiled at them both, a smile that vanished in a yelp of surprise as Cisco grabbed her in an exaggerated waltz hold, began moving her threatrically around the floor. She laughed and moved with him and Joe was beside them before he'd even realised he was moving. 

 

Tapping Cisco on the shoulder he said simply, "Mind if I cut in?" 

 

Caitlin's smile turned soft and Cisco dropped her hands immediately. "I would judge you if you didn't," he said, melting into the crowd and leaving Joe to take Caitlin in his arms. One hand went around her waist while one of hers rested in between his shoulder blades. Their other hands were joined together and he rested them over his heart. 

 

She smiled up at him. "You never come dancing with us." 

 

"Yeah, well..." His voice was gruff. "That's because I didn't know what I was missing." She looks pleased at that so he continues, "You looked good out there." 

 

She cocked her head. "Only out there?" 

 

She was fishing but adorably so and it made him laugh. "You look pretty good from here too," he allowed and she actually preened in his arms. "And quit fishing... you know I think you're gorgeous." Bit when she ducked her head, her smile still just as bright, the thought struck him that, maybe, just maybe, she didn't. He left her hand resting on his chest, ran his along her cheek. "I do, you know."

 

He could feel her cheek warm under his skin. "We should dance together more often," she decided and he grinned, swayed her in his arms. 

 

"Any time, sweetheart," he promised as he lowered his lips to hers. "Any time."


End file.
